


When Taking A Lie Detector

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: He Told Me I Had A Supernatural Smile [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: You and your husband Jared get invited to do an interview together along with his co-stars Jensen and Misha. But you didn't expect the interview to be like this, you and everyone else taking a lie detector. And the conversation gets really heated when Jensen and Misha ask you two about your marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, SO, I wanted to avoid using 'y/n' in the fic so there instead, I put a lot of pet names so... please bare with it, alright  
> I hope you like it nonetheless.  
> Love youu dolllll  
> xxx
> 
> PS, I AM SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS  
> PPS, THERE IS KINDA MAY BE A LOWKEY SPOILER BUT I MAYBE IT ISNT BUT I'LL KEEP IT HUSHY HUSH HUSH JUST IN CASE  
> I WILL SUPER SPELL PROOF IT SOME OTHER TIME

"Hello people of the internet, who went their way to watch four people stream a live interview in this _fantastic_ medium. My name is Misha Collins and I don't like that TV show called _Supernatural_." the blue eyed man elaborated with a soft chuckle.

"My name's Johnson Ankles and I happen to like that show very much, on the contrary."  _Jensen_ said making Jared roll his eyes.

"Jared Padalecki, and this is my beautiful-beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, darling, baby." he said kissing my head, making everyone, myself included, roll their eyes and make puking noises.

 

"Now you may be wondering what this fabulous creature is doing here, well, I shall elaborate." Jared started, "In the past, the three off us have done an interview with Jensen's and Misha's wives,so I thought, hey, it's about damn time mine joined in the mix."

I laughed, "Well, you guys don't have to worry, I wont be doing this often--- it's more of a one time thing."

 

"Okay, now, our interview today isn't going to be _too_ conventional as we will be using these _thingys,_ which is connected to a laptop with truth detector application." Misha once again elaborated, referring to the wires and gizmos temporarily attached individually to ourselves.

"Lie detector." Jensen argued.

"Truth detector." Misha fought back.

"Children, it detects both." I said, hushing them quickly, knowing if a fight starts, it'll never end. "Our lovely, off camera associate, Dave, is going to monitor our heart rates and determine whether or not the statements which we retort are true or false." I said, finishing the explanation. "Damn, spoken like a professional." Jensen said, pursing his lips and nodding lightly in agreement.

"Do you think _I'm_ lovely?" Jared turned to me, scooting closer, making me, in turn, move closer to Misha, who was to my left, and him to Jensen, who was on his left.

I chuckled and replied simply by nodding, and kissing his lips, quick but sweet.

"Alright, alright. Let's get this show on the road before I hurl all over you." Jensen said, raising his right arm towards us, making everyone laugh. I linked my arm with my husband's and cuddled my head on his shoulder.

"Since you guys probably are **super** curious about the love birds, they'll answer a few questions from you about their relationship first because, I mean, what's a live stream without any live questions? Then maybe we'll read some of the things you send us, and then maybe Jensen and I would also answer some questions as well." Misha, once more, elaborated.

"After that, we'll move on the hard questions and reveal the _truths."_ I added, wiggling my eyebrows at a nervous Misha.

"Alright," Jared said with a smirk. He got the tablet Dave handed from behind the camera and he then took to twitter and read one of the questions asked by the viewers. " _@garlic_finkle_ asks my darling wife, _what's it like being married to such an awesome human being?_ "

I turn suspiciously to the tab, so I could see if that was  _actually_ the question, and saw that it was. Jared then turned to me as I did so, lowly chuckled, and gave me a look which meant,  _did-you-honestly-just-assume-I-made-that-question-up_. I chuckled, shrugged, and gave a  _meh_ face.

Before I could answer, someone else did for me.

"Well, Jared... me, being your _darling wife,_ I can't really say I think you're awesome, because, I mean, you do play my  ** _second_ favorite Winchester** and all." Misha jokingly said, making Jensen go "OOOOHHH,  _fuck,_ sick burn."

 I threw my head back in laughter, as everyone else soon joined in.

"What he said." I agreed, making then laugh even more. "But, uh, actually, Adam is  _my_ second favorite Winchester." I said making both Misha and Jensen shout their  _OOOOOHHHS_ , "GET  _FUCKED!"_ Jensen exclaimed.

Jared laughed, then he clenched his jaw and nodded in disapproval. "I did, actually, _just this morning._ Isn't that right, my  _treacherous_ lover?" he said with a glint of satisfaction as he saw my face immediately turn crimson.

" _Ohmydamngoodness._ " I quickly said, face-palming my flushed face. "Now doll, you don't have _any goodness..._ not anymore." my  _treacherous_ lover said.

I pinched his side, making him jump, and almost drop what he was holding. Thankfully though, Misha and Jensen groaned in disgust told Jared to ask another question.

" _@ISHIPITDOE_ asks me, _Jared Padalecki,_ an awesome human being _, where did I meet my sassy sweetheart._ Well  _@ISHIPITDOE_ , thank you for calling my sweetheart _sweetheart,_ but leave me to the pet names, m'kay." Jared said.

"What  _is_ up with all the pet names today? I mean, you do call her some of these names but, this is honestly bothering me." Jensen asked.

"I'm just a good and romantic husband like this." he shrugged. "I'll also get more points in the bedroom afterwards."

"OKAY. One more sex joke and I swear I will end you and your marriage." Jensen said with an eye roll, making Misha give an amused laugh.

"Moving on now..." I said with an nod of disapproval.

"Well, I was walking down the street, heading to a party and I saw this angel outside, literally, _this_ crazy thing was wearing a sexy white dress with poofy wings and a flower crown. It was obviously halloween, so I dressed up as a cop..." Jared trailed off, turning to Jensen, as they then laughed at their obvious inside joke.

"Anyway, I saw that she was talking to the host of the party, who was a good friend of mine, so, I joined in the conversation and wooed my beautiful wife." he finished, nodding proudly.

"Okay, for the record, he wasn't as _suave_ as he makes himself to be, his costume got caught on a fence as he walked towards us." I said in an  _as-a-matter-of-fact_ tone.

 

He groaned and asked why I had to say that.

"Okay, I think we've heard enough about you two, we should move on other questions." Misha shushed us and grabbed the tab from Jensen.

"Still a lie detector." Jensen said lowly, turning away from Misha, making everyone groan in annoyance.

 

Misha looks at the tab and chuckles.

 _"@kellyyyyy_ with _5 y's_ asks Jensen, _can you flaunt your six packs_. Yeah, sorry _@kellyyyyy_ with 5 y's, he _would_ do that but he doesn't have any."

The four of us then burst out laughing, Jensen stopped a bit to shove Misha, making Misha shove Jensen right back, and so on, and so forth. "Gimme that." Jensen said, taking the tab from Misha.

 _"@LouWalDo_ says _Jensen is my spirit animal._ Why, thank you Lou, I am very spirited. _@DPqC_ says _Misha is my spirit animal._ Well, you droid wanna be, you chose the wrong spirit to animal."  
" _Animal to spirt."_ Jensen said, fixing his sentence. _  
_ "Yeah, that sounds better."  he added as Misha grabbed the tab from him.

 _"@SprNatalie_ asks... _Jared-- FOR GOODNESS SAKE, ASK **ME** SOMETHING_ \- _if you could trade lives with anyone in the room, who would you and why?_ "

He pursed his lips then turned to me and said, "See, I''d love to be my wife for day or something, but I'd also like to be me... you know like- we're not going to switch lives or bodies, I just... I want to see how much I put her through on an average day. Also, it'd be nice to know how many guys I can lure with my hot bod." Jared then jokingly posed like a wanna be model.

"You do realize that that would mean, men, _other men,_ that  aren't **you** will be flirting with _me,_  right? And, you said you'd still be you, and knowing your _jealous ass,_ your actions will  definitely end our marriage." I said, making him chuckle and nod in agreement.

 

Dave then motioned that we should start answering the questions for the lie detector, so we skipped the questions and did just that.

I took the initiative and asked Misha a question, since the poor baby has wanted one for a while now. "Mish, if you had the chance to save Jen from the jaws of death, would you?"

He chuckled at my question, "Mmm, no." Misha said with a smirk.

"That's a lie." Dave said from behimd, making everyone laugh. "Awww, baby Mishy, I love you too." Jensen said hugging him. "Gooddddd, he offff." Misha said, dragging his words and rolling his eyes.

 

"Jensen, did you ever dip my toothbrush in the toilet?" Misha asked Jensen, making Jensen pull away from him. He then gave a nervous look then slowly nodded yes the question that was asked. Misha's eyes widened as Jensen then burst out laughing, "NO! No way! I may be annoying, and like to get on everyone's nerves, but I'm **not** an ass-wipe." he said.

"Can you repeat the question and the answer. Limit your reply to yes or no please." Dave said.

"Did you ever dip my toothbrush in the toilet?" Misha ask, eyeing Jensen suspiciously.

"No." Jensen replied quickly.

"That's the truth."

"Oh, _thank the heavens_." Misha said with a sigh of relief.

Jared laughed, "That was so _angel_ of you to say."

 

We then started laughing again, but it was cut off with a Jensen, deviously smirking, and asking a question. "Jared, _do you love your wife?_ "

Jared didn't even blink, "Yes." was the only thing heard after.

Dave took a long second to say whether or not it was true or false, making everyone stay in a nervous silence. Jared and I were especially nervous.  
"Any day now, Dave." Jared said with a nervous smile.

He broke into laughter then simply said it was "Truth."

Everyone then took a breath of air and laughed the awkward atmosphere off. Soon after, Misha turned to me and smirked, "Do _you_ love him?"

I then smiled and said "Yes."

"Every second of everyday, more and more each time I look at him." I added turning to my husband, in order to give a kiss. But before we could, Misha put a hand in between us and said, "No, no, no. Maybe she's a _liar_ with _pants_ on _fire."_

Jared and I laughed, so did Jensen and Misha actually, even Dave. I rolled my eyes as Jared pushed Misha's face away, then leaning in to give me a kiss.

 

"Alright, kiss all you want, but... is it truth, huh?" Misha, teasingly asked.

Dave, pulled the left side of his lower lips down and hissed, making all of us look at him in confusion. He didn't hold on to that expression though, as he then burst into a fit of laughter saying, "She was telling the truth."

 

"Fucking hell man. You are going to cause someone a heart attack." Jared said, then turning to kiss me again. "But... _my_ pants are actually on fire, right now."

"For the love of-- I'm done." Jensen said, removing the wires on him and walking off.


End file.
